Loneliness
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: La actitud fría e indiferente de Yuki-sensei comienza a hacer estragos en la personalidad alegre de Shuu-chan, Capítulo 8 arriba.
1. Situaciones similares

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 1. "Situaciones similares"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Es de noche, hace frío y ha nevado ... la oscuridad predomina ni las estrellas se atreven a romper ese ambiente sombrío, lo único que se podía apreciar sobre el firmamento era la luna ... y eso hacia la noche aun más triste para un joven de cabellos castaños porque precisamente esa enorme perla sobre la ciudad le hacia recordar a esa persona que lo había dejado en el estado en que se encontraba actualmente ... total y completamente deprimido, incluso el podía apreciar que tenía un poco de fiebre y se sentía mareado, realmente se sentía muy pero muy mal... pero el no entendía, no lograba asimilar como un desplante del pelirrojo lo podía poner en ese estado tan patético, tal vez si se ponía a pensar era lógico que el joven de mirada rubí no le agradará que sus compañeros de la banda se enteraran de su relación con él, esta claro que se necesita tiempo como para divulgar algo así, su romance era algo ... especial y fuera del rango de lo "normal", pero lo cierto era que por lo menos a Kyo no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás con tal de estar con él .. pero al parecer su pareja no opinaba lo mismo y eso lo hacia sentirse dolido porque tenía esa sensación que le hacia pensar que para Iori el no era importante, se sentía menos que la nada y tenía muchos deseos de llorar, de encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera y lo consolara .. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caminaba por la nieve, acaba de parar de nevar, él no llevaba ni si quiera un suéter puesto encima y como era de esperarse se había resfriado y empezaba a sentir frío, si, empezaba porque hace un poco más de una hora había salido de casa, estaba demasiado perturbado como para pensar si quiera en ponerse algo encima o para sentir que el clima no era precisamente lo mas agradable menos andando por ahí con un short y un top en medio de una tormenta de nieve .. se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo cuando recordó a mitad del recorrido que Hiro no se encontraba en la ciudad, había salido por unas semanas ... así que no tenía a quien acudir en este momento y se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, estaba cansado pero no solo físicamente, se sentía herido tal parecía que la frialdad de Yuki le estaba afectando demasiado... el entendía los motivos por los cuales el rubio era así y también comprendía que no se encontrara de humor como para aguantarlo, cierto, estaba conciente de que él mismo llegaba a ser demasiado emotivo y algo empalagoso lo que irritaba bastante Yuki, sin embargo el día de hoy no había despertado con muchos deseos de escuchar los gritos, los insultos y los maltratos del escritor, de hecho el tenía grandes deseos de que el chico de ojos dorados lo abrazara y le dijera cuanto lo quería pero eso no podía ser porque recordando su carácter había que sumarle que estaba presionado porque su editor le había informado que tenía que tener la nueva novela lista a más tardar en tres días ... sentía un enorme vacío en su estomago y a diferencia de otras veces en las cuales era un mar de lágrimas, ahora el pequeño pelirrosa se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar ... estaba cansado de estar solo y escucharse llorar, sentía una gran fatiga, lo único que quería era dormir y no saber absolutamente nada, mucho menos de su Yuki, era definitivo no se sentía nada bien.. incluso antes de salir se mostró un poco serio porque no tenía ánimos de sonreír y esperaba muy en el fondo que el rubio se diera cuenta y que se mostrará preocupado ... pero no existió ninguna reacción, no dudaba que ni si quiera hubiera notado que Shuuichi había salido ... tenía mucho sueño, los parpados le pesaban, sus piernas no soportaban su peso, no pudo resistir más y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo, era lo único que quería ... y de esa manera cayo con el manto helado de la nieve como colchón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyo salía de su departamento iba a ir a buscar un poco de chocolate caliente a ver si eso lo ponía de buen humor, al salir del edificio tropezó con "algo" que se encontraba tirado a la entrada del mismo, tardo en darse cuenta que ese "algo" era "alguien" y que se encontraba inconsciente. Al acercarse a la persona se pudo dar cuenta que se trataba de un chico de más o menos 18 años, lo miró extrañado .. ¿Estaba viendo mal o el jovencito realmente tenía el cabello rosa? .. bueno eso no importaba mucho en ese momento, le tomó el pulso notando que se encontraba muy helado y su pulso a penas se podía lograr distinguir, el joven de cabello y ojos cafés se alarmó y pensó que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un sitio donde hubiera un poco de calor, así que decidió cargarlo y volver a su departamento, esperar a que despertara para ver como se encontraba y después vería que hacer ...

**Notas de la autora:**

_Me imagino que es bastante obvio que se trata de un crossover ne? juar juar juar! ¿De dónde salió? no lo se ... solo se me ocurrió, ¿Qué pasará? no se ... ¿Qué les haré? tampoco lo se juar juar juar! pero alguien sufrirá eso es seguro, sino no tendría chiste o ¿me equivoco?_


	2. Ardiendo

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 2. "Ardiendo"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

_"Deseo la helada tibieza de tus labios tan rojos _

_Encaprichando a la noche en la bruma de un espejismo de calor"_

Me siento extraño, siento mucho calor... calor incomodo, puedo notar que respiro con dificultad y aunque intento despertar no lo logro, mis parpados no reaccionan a las ordenes enviadas por mi cerebro... aunque realmente no estoy seguro en querer despertar... me siento muy cansado, como si no hubiera podido descansar durante semanas y ahora que lo pienso, realmente no he descansado durante mucho tiempo, no dejo de pensar entre sueños y las pesadillas me provocan un terrible pavor al soñar, ¿pesadillas? así es pesadillas... aunque sea algo extraño de alguien como yo, las tengo y no simple pesadillas en las que al despertar me suelto llorando a chorros como un niño pequeño, no las clases de pesadillas en las que veo a Yuki y a mi en una situación de sádico-masoquista que a decir verdad a pesar de mi llanto resultan un poco graciosas, un poco nada mas... deacuerdo para terceras personas que no se encuentran envueltas en esa situación y que fungen solamente de observadores puede ser un motivo para caerse de la silla donde se encuentren sentados. 

_"Lo que olvides tu alma siempre lo recordará _

_El calor me mata, pero mi cuerpo no desaparecerá"_

¿Desde cuando las tengo?... una pregunta complicada de responder. Primero comenzaron a mostrarse muy a la larga, no les di importancia, pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más frecuentes al grado de que ahora todas las noches tengo una, aah y me he de imaginar que al hablar así todos han de pensar que se trata de unos sueños horrorosos ¿no?, que sueño ser asesinado, ultrajado o algo por el estilo... pues eso para mi fuera un sueño común y corriente a comparación de lo que hay en los mios cada noche, en mis sueños veo como la persona que mas quiero... el ser más importante para mi se va alejando poco a poco, antes de que se aparte demasiado trato de detenerlo y en ese instante me doy cuenta que en realidad no estaba conmigo, que su compañia era un espejismo producto de mi imaginación, en un principio, cuando esos sueño empezaron a hacerse habituales, me despertaba bañado en llanto, recuerdo que temblaba a más no poder y sentía mucho miedo, incluso recuerdo una ocasión en que sentí tanto y busque a Yuki, esperaba a que entendiera, que me consolara o que simplemente se resignara a mi presencia porque no quería estar solo ... a cambio de eso recibí un portazo y un _"largo de aquí baka", pregunte porque, me solté llorando tras la puerta y me quede dormido en ese sitio y desde ahí empecé a notarlo, fue como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos, mis sueños no eran solo pesadillas... eran mi realidad... y desde entonces deje de intentar de buscarlo cuando me sentía solo y después de despertarme de esas pesadillas prefería ocultarme en el baño con la luz prendida y abrazado a mi almohada._

_"Ardiendo en la noche _

_Corriendo hacia la luz _

_Herido en la noche _

_Llamas blancas, juegos nocturnos, lucha solitaria"_

Es por eso que no me gusta la noche, siento miedo cada vez que se oculta el sol, más sin embargo, dormir es lo único que quiero, descansar es lo único que busco y deseo en este momento, nada más me interesa, ni mis canciones, ni Bad Luck, ni Nittle Gasper... ni Yuki, solo quiero dormir y dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi estomago, esos deseos de llorar sin que una sola lágrima salga, quiero que todo dolor desaparezca, quiero un momento de paz.

_"Dormimos como si brazos gentiles nos sujetaran _

_Abrazando las llamas blancas mientras muere la noche" _

Sin embargo creo que alguien quiere interrumpir ese momento de paz que tanto anhelo porque escucho una voz lejana... no la conozco, jamás la he escuchado en mi vida, sin embargo, suena preocupada, escucho más atentamente... parece la voz de un chico... que extraño ¿me estaré volviendo loco aparte? ¿ahora hasta esquizofrénico resulte? no lo creo... pienso que lo más inteligente que puedo hacer es despertar después de todo ¿Qué más podría salir mal?, Dios mío me estoy volviendo un melodramático y lo peor del asunto es que no se trata de un melodrama cómico como todos los míos, porque no crean que no me doy cuenta que les resulta gracioso, en ocasiones, mis momentos frustrantes... que patético.

_"Algo aparece entre sombras lánguidas, mientras los ojos resbalan exhaustos _

_Desde la punta de una daga manchada el hechizo destella, llamando"_

Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y trato de enfocar... parece una habitación con tonos grises y blancos, la cama donde estoy es bastante amplia, podría caber fácilmente mas de una persona, volteo a mi lado derecho solo para encontrarme con la presencia de un joven desconocido poseedor de dos enormes ojos cafés que expresaban.. ¿preocupación?... pero si ni me conoce, como puede estar preocupado por mi.

_"Rodando en la noche _

_Llamando a la luz _

_Cayendo en la noche _

_Llamas blancas, juegos nocturnos, lucha solitaria"_

Siento como mi piel, que hace momentos me quemaba, va disminuyendo de temperatura, quizás sea por las compresas frías que me ha estado poniendo este chico desde quien sabe que horas, debieron de ser varias porque puedo notar que tiene ojeras, como si me hubiera estado cuidando por un largo período de tiempo, sin descansar un instante, volteo hacia la ventana puedo alcanzar a ver como el sol se va asomando anunciando la llegada del día, me giro de nuevo al joven, tengo la garganta y la boca seca pero aun así intento pronunciar algo, mostrarle mi agradecimiento por sus atenciones pero antes de que logre articular palabra alguna él me detiene y me dice que descanse, que cuando este mejor podremos hablar con calma, me sonríe y se retira en busca de más agua fría.

Es extraño que un desconocido se preocupe por mi... el único que me demostraba esa clase de preocupación era Hiro y se sentía raro que alguien más fuera atento conmigo... pero ¿saben algo?, a pesar de ser algo extraño se sentía bien... 

**Notas de la autora:**

_De acuerdo eso estuvo deprimente ;_; sniff sniff, estoy deprimida de forma inconsciente xD y me lleve a Shuu-chan de corbata. Las frases que están entre comillas es la traducción de una canción llamada "White flames" del anime Weiss Kreuz._


	3. Los gatos también conversan

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 3. "Los gatos también conversan"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Ya era de madrugada, Kyo se sentía muy cansado.. y claro.. quien no? después de haber pasado todo él día deprimido y la noche sin dormir cuidando a un desconocido de cabellos rosados.. pero es que no lo pudo evitar, había algo en ese chico que le resultaba familiar y cuando habría los ojos lo notó.. ese chico pasaba por una depresión, eso nadie se lo podía negar, pero el caminar bajo una tormenta de nieve con tan poca ropa no es la manera indicada de hacer que la tristeza se vaya, tal vez el hablar con alguien más le haría bien.

Sí. Kyo hablaría con él.

Suspiró. No podía evitar esa parte de él, esa parte que siempre se preocupaba por los demás aún sin conocerlos, sin embargo, él no le veía nada de malo a eso, después de todo así se había hecho de amigos y era por su forma amable de ser que no estaba solo, de esa manera conquistó a su chico...

Iori Yagami.

Suspiró de nuevo saliendo de la habitación, asegurándose que el joven extraño se quedará cómodo y con la temperatura regulada, se dirigiría a la cocina, tanto pensar le había dado hambre.

- ¿Quién es él? - Escuchó un voz proveniente de la sala y se sobresaltó, pero después la reconoció y se tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco, había bajado la guardia y eso no era normal en él, pero bueno estaba cansado y no se sentía bien, era algo normal.

- ¿Kusanagi? - La otra persona preguntó con un tono frío pero bañado con algo de preocupación.

- Hai.. gomen, no se quien es - Respondió el chico de cabellos castaños secamente, ya que estaba muy cansado y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

- Estas cansado - Dijo el otro joven levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado para acercarse a él, que ya se había adentrado a la pequeña cocina del departamento.

- ¿Oro? - 

- Que estás cansado, sólo cuando estas cansado te pones tan reflexivo, pensativo, y hablas solamente lo necesario - Kyo miró confundido al pelirrojo.. era verdad, todo las palabras dichas por Iori eran ciertas pero lo que lo había dejado extrañado había sido el hecho de que su pareja se había dado cuenta de eso, de hecho solo sus amigos cercanos se habían dado cuenta, porque normalmente el solía ocultar sus momentos reflexivos. Parece que Iori se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dio y lo que trataba de insinuar en ella.

- ¿Porque te extraña que lo sepa?, después de todo vivimos en el mismo lugar y soy con la persona con la que convives más, ¿o no? -

- Etto.. tienes razón.. -

- ¿Y cómo está eso de que no sabes quién es ese muchacho que estuviste atendiendo toda la noche y por lo cual no dormiste nada? - Le preguntó Yagami con el ceño fruncido. Kyo se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesita donde se puso a jugar con la cuchara en la gelatina que se había servido.

- Pues.. no lo se, lo encontré desmayado a las afueras del edificio, de hecho casi beso el piso porque no lo había visto, estaba muy frío como si ya tuviera rato ahí así que lo traje aquí adentro -

- ¿Y no pudiste haber hablado a una ambulancia? -

- Mmmm.. no se me ocurrió - Una gota apareció detrás de la cabeza del "señor de la luna", a veces Kyo podía ser tan despistado.

- Te habrías ahorrado las preocupaciones y hubieras dormido -

- Bueno.. yo no le veo nada de malo el haberlo cuidado, además si hubiera dejado que se lo llevará una ambulancia él se hubiera sentido sólo, los hospitales son lugares muy poco agradables y lo de él no era nada serio, solo necesita descansar - Iori solo lo observaba jugar con la gelatina, era algo común en él, jugar con lo primero que caía en sus manos.

Era como un gato. Y a él le fascinaba los gatos. En especial ese gato que se encontraba jugando con la gelatina frente a él. Porque no decirlo... amaba a ese gato y le encantaba hacerlo ronronear.. por eso cuando llegó y lo encontró con otro chico en su habitación sintió grandes deseos de carbonizar con su fuego púrpura al muy idiota que se había atrevido si quiera a compartir el mismo cuarto que el de SU gato y de pasada hacerle ver a Kyo que con él no jugaba, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de que todo aquello solo era una noble acción del chico moreno, se había tranquilizado y había sentido un gran sentimiento de culpa por haber dudado de él. 

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación, Kyo se levantó e Iori lo siguió, de seguro era el huésped que ya se había despertado, entraron al cuarto encontrando a un pelirrosa viéndolos con sus grandes ojos violetas reflejando confusión, Iori pensó en irse de ahí, ese joven se miraba algo.. ¿triste?, y no parecía que fuese por la enfermedad, él no era bueno ayudando a las personas, sin embargo su Kyo si contaba con ese don de comprender a todo mundo, así que se acercó al chico de cabello castaño, recargándose en la pared que se encontraba tras él.

- Hey Neko.. estoy cansado yo tampoco he dormido mucho, así que voy a la sala a dormir un rato, ah! por cierto, desde ahorita te digo que quiero que me acompañes al siguiente concierto que será dentro de una semana, no quiero que los chicos piensen que no me llevo lo suficientemente bien con mi pareja como para que no me acompañe a algo así de importante - 

- ¡¿Nani?! - Expresó Kyo con total y absoluta sorpresa - pero ellos no sabían.. -

- Pues ya lo saben - Yagami lo cortó y frunció el ceño - ¿O acaso no querías que se enterarán?

- Etto.. yo pensé que tu.. -

-Pues no pienses entonces - le volvió a cortar mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero que para los ojos de Kyo era más que obvia.

Kusanagi solo suspiró. Esa era la manera en que Iori lo animaba y su forma de cooperar para que él pudiera ayudar a aquel joven a quien volteo a ver mientras Yagami salía de la habitación. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su depresión no tenía caso, pues sabía que Iori haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir bien, y lo había demostrado divulgando su relación para comprobarle que no se avergonzaba de él, miró a los ojos de su joven "visitante".

- Kusanagi Kyo desu, ¿Kimi wa? - Le dijo sonriendo.

- Shindou Shuuichi - Respondió el pequeño pelirrosa sonriendo también. Kyo se sentó a un lado de él, hubo un instante de silencio que fue roto por el más joven de los dos.

- ¿Sabes?, algunas personas suelen decir que parezco un gato porque me comporto como tal - Dijo sonriente - Yuki suele decir que soy tan latoso como uno - Su mirada se ensombreció al mencionar el nombre del escritor rubio y su sonrisa desapareció.

Bien. Ahora Kyo ya sabía por donde iba el problema. O más bien por quien ...

- A mi también suelen decirme que parezco uno, como te pudiste dar cuenta hace un momento - Le respondió tratando de animarlo. 

- Y ¿sabes algo? - 

Shuu-chan le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

- Es más divertido conversar con los de nuestra misma especie - Le sonrió.

- Es verdad.. los gatos también conversan - Le respondió Shindou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno... parece que por fin lo continué.. jejeje, solo quiero agradecerle a Clarissa por haber dicho que le había gustado mucho y alentarme a seguirle al fic, aquí esta el tercer capítulo espero que te guste, también a Maggie por decir que esta re-lindo y siendo el primer crossover de Kof y Gravi que ves espero que sea de tu agrado ^^, algún comentario, queja o crítica constructiva a ai_yagami@hotmail.com o en la hoja de reviews onegai ^ ~, matta ne! _


	4. El fuego también congela

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 4. "El fuego también congela"**

Por: kyûketsuki Akari.

Yagami Iori había salido del apartamento que compartía con Kyo, tras haber escuchado parte de la conversación del chico de las llamas escarlatas y del pequeño pelirrosa había salido a tomar un poco de aire, realmente aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría ya que no pudo evitar encontrar algunas similitudes de la relación de Shindou con su pareja a la que él y Kyo compartían.

Y agradecía al cielo que Kyo fuese sensato y no hubiera cometido alguna estupidez como la que cometió Shuuichi, ahora que veía todo de otro ángulo, observando la situación en otra pareja, pudo ver cosas que normalmente no notaría, sintió pena por el pobre pelirrosa y no es que fuera muy compasivo, podría no gustarle mucho la violencia pero él no era de los que se tentaba el corazón al ver en problemas a los demás, era solo... que había encontrado algo de parecido entre el cantante y Kyo.

Definitivamente ahora cuidaría más a Kyo, no quería verlo pasar por algo así en un futuro.

Aunque tenía que admitir que a pesar de lo insensible que se pudiera comportar él algunas veces siempre procuraba demostrarle a Kyo cuanto lo apreciaba y cuanto apreciaba el hecho de que estuviera a su lado, algún gesto, algún detalle pero con algo se lo hacía ver, cierto que tampoco publicaba en páginas de internet o en algún cartelón que Kyo era su chico aunque sabía perfectamente que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco y se detuvo, había caminado sin rumbo definido solo avanzó sin importarle hacía donde se dirigía de esa forma llego a lo que parecía ser un centro comercial, estaba algo vacío, "que extraño" pensó Iori, después de todo el tenía entendido que ese tipo de lugares siempre estaban llenos, se viró para salir del lugar, cuando volteo pudo distinguir que había una tienda llena, la gran mayoría de las personas parecían ser mujeres, de repente sintió una gran necesidad de averiguar que era lo que sucedía en ese sitio así que se acercó.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? - Pensó en voz alta al ver el alboroto de las mujeres, parecía que estaban en un concierto o algo por el estilo.

- Yuki Eiri está firmando libros, acaba de salir a la venta su última novela y vino a esta librería a tratar de cerca a sus fans... - Dijo una jovencita rubia ruborizada contestándole al pelirrojo su pregunta.

Yuki Eiri..

Ese nombre se le hacía conocido.

Escritor, famoso, se acerco para observar de cerca solo para ver a un joven que no aparentaba mas de veinte y tres de cabello rubio y ojos dorados firmando libro tras libro que llegaba a sus manos, sonreía de manera casi automática, cualquier persona con suficiente percepción se daría cuenta que esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban no era sincera, su mirada lo decía, la mirada de alguien con pasado algo oscuro quizás, con algún remordimiento tal vez, esa mirada el la conocía a pesar de ser de otro color.

Se parecía a la de él.

Sin embargo la de ese chico tenía algo más.

Se veía sumamente fría.

Yuki, frío, bueno tenía lógica.

No es que la mirada rubí del pelirrojo fuera muy cálida pero siempre había tenido algún especie de brillo en ella, el jamás había tomado como opción el congelar con su mirada.. prefería quemar, sin embargo Kyo le había enseñado a controlar esa mala costumbre de arder lo que le molestaba, y con el tiempo que había pasado con él había aprendido a no quemar a nadie, que no lo ameritara, con su mirada o con su puño.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo del chico castaño.

Tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle a Kusanagi.

De pronto como un flashazo recordó algo.

Yuki... Shuuichi ... escritor ... frío.

Vaya, vaya, que buenas jugadas les hacía el destino, ahora estaba él frente al chico que hizo tan desdichado a ese chibi neko, precisamente él, ¿Porqué?, bueno, tal vez era hora de hacerle ver al frío escritor que el fuego también congela.

Tomo uno de los libros analizando su contenido de manera rápida, era una novela, una novela de amor.

Yagami rió de manera irónica, ¿Cómo alguien que no podía ni si quiera evitar que su pareja planeara un suicidio de manera inconsciente escribir cosas como esas?

De verdad que ese hombre era un hielo con patas.

Y eso era bajo la opinión de Iori Yagami, ¿que pensarían las demás personas que lo conocían?, realmente este sujeto tenía graves problemas existenciales, que probablemente no lo estaban matando de manera inmediata a él.

Pero el conocía a alguien que estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Sintió que le apetecía eso de ayudar a los demás, pondría a prueba lo que había visto de Kyo, claro esta que lo haría a su manera.

- Bonito libro - Dijo Iori que se había parado frente a un estante a un lado de Yuki, Eiri solo lo miró de reojo y murmuro un gracias continuando con su labor de firmar libros.

- ¿De dónde sacas estas ideas?, debes de tener una vida sentimental muy exitosa para plasmar todo esto - 

Yuki no respondió.

- ooh! Yuki-sensei me encantó esta novela, es tan triste cuando Fujita-san quiere alejar de él a Sakura-san - Pronunció una chica que le acaba de entregar al escritor un libro para que lo firmara.

- Menos mal que todo termina bien y quedaron juntos para siempre - Suspiró la muchacha embobada imaginándose la escena.

- Y dime.. no crees que ese chico allá dejado un trauma psicológico en la pequeña mentecita de esa pobre jovencita - Yuki dejó de escribir al escuchar el comentario de Iori, y este al ver que le estaba prestando atención no perdió oportunidad para continuar, este le resultaría muy divertido pensó.

- Sin contar que por estar de cobarde queriéndola ahuyentar por sus miedo inútiles debe de haber provocado en ella traumas irreversibles, o tal vez reversibles... con solo un poco de atención y cariño - Continuaba Iori mirando de reojo al escritor - Claro que probablemente a él no le interese mucho porque es tan egoísta que solo piensa en él mismo sin pensar que la otra persona también tiene graves problemas y que incluso puede llegar a cometer un casi suicidio involuntario - se giró para ver a Yuki directamente a los ojos.

- Pero existe gente tan fría que no comprende que existe alguna persona que la ama tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa para que se encuentre bien y eso incluye guardar sus temores y traumas hasta que terminen matándolo finalmente - Puso énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Yuki pudo sentir claramente un gran escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda después de escuchar hablar a aquel pelirrojo y sentir la mirada del mismo sobre él.

Nunca, jamás le había pasado algo parecido.

Iori sonrió al ver que había cumplido su cometido y colocó el libro que había estado ojeando en la mesa donde se encontraba Eiri.

- ¿Sabes?, me gustan mucho los gatos y por lo mismo no me gusta ver como mueren lenta y dolorosamente cuando existe una posible salvación para ellos... en especial cuando se trata de algún chibi neko - se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

- Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase ... - Fue lo último que escuchó el escritor de mirada dorada por parte de aquel pelirrojo que extrañamente parecía saber más de lo que decía y que aquellas palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por el chico de mirada rubí le recordó de manera instantánea al pequeño pelirrosa, el cual había estado muy silencioso últimamente y parecía no haber estado la noche anterior en casa.


	5. Soluciones erróneas

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 5. "Soluciones erróneas"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Un joven de cabello castaño esperaba de manera impaciente sentado sobre un pequeño sillón de color marrón en un consultorio médico, junto a él se encontraba otro chico que aparentaba ser un poco más joven que él se veía delgado, ojeroso y cansado, sus ojos violetas que tiempo atrás habían brillado como las estrellas en el firmamento ahora se encontraban con un destello opaco lo que indicaba que la fiebre a causa de no descansar como era debido había regresado, no muy fuerte, pero estaba ahí de nuevo.

Kyo después de haber conversado con el pequeño pelirrosa y de haberse enterado de la situación en que se encontraba le pareció que era normal que estuviera triste, ¿Quién no lo estaría queriendo tanto a una persona y que esta persona sólo demuestre algún tipo de sentimiento cuando se le pega la gana.. lo cual no era muy seguido y si lo hacía era solo para salir beneficiado él?

Era lógico que Shuuichi no se sintiera bien, es más.. le había parecido extraño que el chico explotara hasta en esos momentos y lo que más le preocupaba era la manera en que decidió sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, quizás si hubiera elegido la opción de enfadarse y reclamarle al escritor le hubiese hecho algo de bien pero había preferido quedarse callado y cargar con todo el solo.

No lo culpaba, sabía que esa decisión la había tomado de manera inconscientemente.

Y es que el amor suele cegar a las personas. 

Por lo que había logrado rescatar de las palabras dichas por el cantante entre sollozos había entendido que la vida de la pareja de Shuu-chan no había sido fácil, Shindou le había hablado de manera general de lo que Yuki había pasado a lo largo de su vida incluso justificó ante Kyo su comportamiento frío y distante cuando vio la seriedad de este que implicaba una desaprobación hacía el comportamiento del rubio.

También Shuu-chan le había platicado que tenía un amigo, un compañero de toda la vida, su mejor amigo de nombre Hiroshi el cual no se encontraba en la ciudad ya que había ido a visitar a su novia hasta Kyoto y que tenía tiempo ya sin ver a sus padres a los cuales parecía no agradarles la relación existente entre su hijo y el escritor, su hermana ... ya tenía un poco más del mes de que no la veía ni hablaba por teléfono con ella.

Estaba total y completamente solo.

Su situación no era muy alentadora y no era necesario analizarla a profundidad, una personas bondadosa capaz de sacrificarse por los demás que cuando veía que las cosas se tornaban realmente mal prefería guardar silencio para no agobiar a los demás con sus problemas y cuando llegaba hablar de ellos con alguien más, lo hacía de una forma escandalosa y graciosa con el fin de no alarmar demasiado a nadie ya que eso le debía de provocar algo de culpabilidad.

Eso es lo que el chico de llamas escarlatas había visto en su nuevo amigo, alguien que parecía estar rodeado de gente pero que en realidad toda esa gente no se encontraba junto a él... al menos no como él lo necesitaba realmente.

Y estaba seguro que eso no lo veía su pareja.

Shuu-chan necesitaba apoyo también, porque él también cargaba con sus propios problemas, traumas y temores existentes desde antes de conocer a Eiri, cosas que no las exponía por miedo, si bien, Yuki con su comportamiento le había dado a entender que con él no contaba, tal vez no lo hizo de manera conciente pero lo hizo, probablemente no sea así pero Shuuichi así lo interpretó.

Y aquí lo que importaban eran las interpretaciones que se les daban a las actitudes.

Después de una muy larga charla con él pelirrosa Kusanagi le había dicho gentilmente que lo llevaría al médico para que lo revisara ese era el motivo por el cual ambos se encontraba en aquella sala de espera, Kyo ya se había desesperado y se encontraba algo ansioso, nunca le gustaron ese tipo de lugares pero Shuuichi sería el siguiente y pronto saldrían de ahí.

Shindou estaba tranquilo, horas antes había tratado de engañar a Kyo con su comportamiento gracioso que hasta cierto punto llegaba a ser algo vergonzoso pero a él no lo había engañado, había escuchado suficiente de la boca del propio cantante como para estar alerta a cualquier tipo de reacción.

- Shindou Shuuichi - Dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en el mostrador, Shuuichi se para automáticamente al escuchar su nombre.

- Soy yo .. - 

- Adelante -

Shuuichi volteo a ver a Kyo como preguntándole que hacer.

- No te preocupes yo aquí te espero - Kyo le sonrió de manera amable.

Shuuichi siguió su camino trás la enfermera que le indicaba por donde debía de ir, no existía verdaderamente mucha diferencia de ese corredor a la sala de espera, todo era blanco con ligeros toques marrón, la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó levemente.

- ¿Doctor Ishida? -

- Pasen -

La enfermera abrió la puerta indicándole al pequeño pelirrosa que pasara y entregándole al médico una hoja, el hombre mayor se acomodó sus anteojos.

- Shindou Shuuichi... - Dijo mientras leía la hoja y luego dirigió su mirada hacía Shuu-chan.

- Shindou-san tome asiento por favor - 

- Aa.. - Pronunció Shuuichi desganadamente mientras la enfermera se retiraba.

- Digame Shindou-san, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? - Cuestionó Ishida-sensei algo serio.

- Ano.. Kyo-kun me obligó a venir... es que últimamente no he dormido bien y el creyó que era necesario que un profesional diera su opinión... -

- Pues... Shindou-san, no es necesario ser un doctor para darse cuenta que usted se encuentra algo desnutrido y cansado, ¿A comido bien últimamente? -

- Iie.. es que no me da mucha hambre - Ishida lo miró con severidad - Pero no he dejado de comer por lo menos dos veces al día.. - Se defendió inmediatamente el chico de mirada violeta.

- Bien - Exclamó el médico mientras escribía algo - y dice que padece de insomnio ¿no?, ¿existe algún motivo por el cual lo padezca?, ¿A padecido con anterioridad la falta de sueño?

- Iie ... siempre he dormido bien y... - Shuuichi dudo un poco - la verdad no se porque no puedo dormir pero durante el día me siento muy cansado.. - Obviamente mintió, después de todo esa persona era médico no psicólogo y no le parecía correcto hablar de sus problemas existenciales con el sensei.

- Es normal Shindou-san, si no descansa no puede tener energías suficientes para realizar sus actividades diarias, pero bueno.. mire.. estas pastillas lo pueden ayudar - le dijo mostrándole un pequeño frasco - quiero que intente de todas formas el dormir de forma natural, un té tibio lo puede ayudar, utilice esto como último recurso no me gustaría que empezara a depender de este tipo de medicamentos para conciliar el sueño, usted es aún muy joven - Le tendió a Shuuichi el frasco con pastillas.

- Hai Ishida-sensei, arigatou - Dijo Shindou tomando el frasco y dispuesto a retirarse pero Ishida lo detuvo.

- Espere Shindou-san, tome - le dio otro frasco un poco más grande - es un complemento alimenticio.. por si las dudas - Y sonrió amablemente.

- Arigatou Ishida-sensei -

- Que le vaya bien Shindou-san y cuidese mucho -

- Hai - Dijo Shuuichi antes de cerrar la puerta trás de si.

El cantante de cabellera rosada recorrió de nuevo el pasillo hacía la sala de espera, cuando llego a ahí buscó a Kyo con la mirada, cuando lo encontró le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como indicándole que todo estaba bien, Kusanagi le hizó una seña para hacerle ver a Shuu-chan que ya se podían retirar y así salieron los dos de aquel lugar que les resulta muy incómodo a ambos.

Iban caminando por una de las calles principales, la cual a pesar de eso estaba algo vacía, todas las personas en ese momento se encontraba en sus respectivas ocupaciones del día así que Shuu-chan no corría el riesgo de ser reconocido por alguna fan loca y que lo persiguiera aún notando en las condiciones que se encontraba este.

- Shuuichi-kun ... - Le habló el castaño a su compañero.

- ¿Hai? - Respondió Shuuichi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor? -

- Etto.. me dio esto - Y le mostró la botella que contenía el complemento alimenticio - Dijo que por si no me alimentaba como debía ...

- oooh, me parece bien - Kyo sonrió dulcemente.

- Y este otro .. es para dormir - Le enseñó el frasco más pequeño, Kyo lo tomó entre sus manos y se le quedó viendo de forma duditativa.

- Shuuichi-kun de verdad, ¿crees que necesitas esto? - A Kyo jamás le habían gustado ese tipo de medicamentos, siempre le habían dado mal espina, además de que el no creía que esa fuera la mejor solución en el caso de Shuuichi ya que lo de él era emocional y por lo tanto el pensaba que todo tenía soluciones más 'emocionales'.

- .. Ishida-sensei dijo que me ayudarian a dormir .. -

- Pero apuesto que Ishida-sensei no sabe los motivos de tu insomnio.. - Kyo lo miro seriamente - No le hablaste de que todo esto es consecuencia de una aguda depresión ¿Verdad?

- Bueno ya veremos que sucede... - Suspiró Shindou dando por terminada la discusión.

Kyo sólo lo miró y también suspiró, no creía que medicinas fuera la solución correcta para algo así, no, no y no... porque eso no era un dolor de estómago o de cabeza, las cosas sentimentales se aclaraban hablando y exponiendo de forma clara los sentimientos de cada uno de los involucrados.

Shuuichi tenía una manera de pensar muy similar a la de Kyo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Hablar con Yuki?, si es necesario sincerarse para sentirse mejor con él mismo pues entonces tendría que decirse a sí mismo que ya se estaba empezando a dar por vencido.

Era difícil, demasiado pesado y el ya se encontraba de rodillas.

Tenía que buscar soluciones para continuar con su vida, aunque dichas soluciones sean drásticas y sean erróneas.


	6. El gato subió al tejado

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 6. "El gato subió al tejado.."**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Un joven caminaba por una de las calles principales que debido a la hora estaba repleta de gente encaminándose de regreso a su hogar. Al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados apresurándose para llegar a su destino porque hasta el momento ninguna admiradora o fan había aparecido para perturbar al pequeño cantante, tal vez esto se debía al clima, resultaba bastante molesto caminar con el viento frío golpeándole la cara, la baja temperatura del ambiente le calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de traer puesto encima una gruesa gabardina negra que Kyo le había obligado a ponerse, las nubes grises impedían la llegada de los últimos rayos del sol y algunas gotas de agua caían poco a poco como si fueran el anunció para indicar que la tormenta de la cual habían estado hablando en el canal de clima ya estaba más que próxima.

Estaba empezando a pensar que el haber convencido a Kusanagi de que lo dejará ir no había sido muy buena idea, lo había hecho en un arranque de valentía de la cual, en ese momento, solo quedaba la suficiente como para dirigirse al departamento de Yuki mientras sus piernas temblaban. Si así estaba con el tan solo hecho de aproximarse al sitio donde estaba el rubio, ¿Cómo se pondría al momento de tener que hablar con él?

Porque tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había prometido a Kyo-kun, esa había sido la condición para que lo dejará ir, eso y que después de dicha conversación lo buscara para saber como había resultado todo.

Kyo Kusanagi, un chico del cual no sabía mucho realmente, pero que en un par de días se había convertido en un gran amigo, quizás porque ambos tenían cierto parecido y desde un principio había existido un gran lazo entre ellos a pesar de tener prácticamente nada de conocerse. 

No era una amistad igual a la que existía con Hiro, Kyo era algo parecido a un hermano mayor.

Buscaba la manera de protegerlo pero le daba espacio para que actuara como el creía pertinente dándole oportunidad de aprender con sus errores y haciendo una promesa implícita de que él lo ayudaría fuera cual fuera el resultado de sus actos.

En cambio Hiro, era algo así como un amigo sobre protector que siempre buscaba la manera de que el estuviera bien y conservara su sonrisa, no es que se quejara, en absoluto, le estaba inmensamente agradecido a su mejor amigo porque siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre se había sentido protegido gracias a él y era muy feliz por el enorme cariño que le profesaba Hiroshi, cariño que por supuesto era correspondido, sin embargo, en la vida del joven guitarrista ya existía alguien más que aunque este se negara a aceptarlo Shuuichi era muy conciente de que esa persona ahora era la más importante para su amigo y ahora el pasaba a segundo plano.

Y no es que fuera envidioso, ni que no le simpatizara Ayaka, el estaba muy contento al ver a su amigo enamorado y que ese sentimiento le fuera correspondido era de las mejores cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida, solo que no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso.

Celoso de que para que la única persona para la cual era algo de suma importancia desde hace algunos meses ya no era así, simple y sencillamente las cosas cambiaron, aunque haya sido el mismo él único que lo notó.

¡Y claro que lo comprendía!, al contrario de lo que pensaban muchas personas de él, Shindou era una persona con una forma bastante madura de ver las cosas, después de todo su vida no había sido del color de su cabello pero eso era algo que nadie trató de averiguar, tal vez no les interesaba o tal vez se creían todo el cuento de el chico genki de diez y ocho años que le gustaba llamar la atención haciendo tontería y media.

Solo se limitaban a ver su sonrisa y los sentimientos que el mostraba de forma conciente con el fin de no parecer extraño.

Nadie, nunca, descartando a Hiro claro esta, se preguntó ¿Qué hay detrás de la sonrisa de Shindou Shuuichi?

Y eso era doloroso, que nadie se interesara en él lo suficiente como para tratar de mirarlo con mayor profundidad. 

De pronto comenzó a sentir ese vacío en el estómago y esos deseos de soltarse llorando como un niño pequeño desprotegido lo embargó de nuevo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar con su deprimente meditación ya que se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba frente al departamento del escritor.

Bueno, lo que tuviera que suceder que sucediera, él trataría de hablar solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Kusanagi, la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de conversar.

Así como primero se le empezó a ir el apetito, después el deseo de tratar a cuanta persona se le cruzara en frente y su gusto por dormir era casi nulo pero lo necesitaba para evitarse el dolor de estar despierto, ahora su capacidad de hablar durante más de quince minutos sin respirar, a pesar de no tener muchos argumentos y en ocasiones decir cosas carentes de sentido, también se estaba esfumando.

Tocó levemente en espera de que Yuki escuchara, ¿Por qué no reconocerlo? tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Tocó nuevamente.

Tocó una tercera vez esperando a que el escritor se dignara a abrirle.

Nada.

El chico de caballera rosada recordó vagamente que él normalmente vivía en aquel sitio y que por lo consiguiente el tenía un juego de llaves para poder entrar sin molestar a su koibito, al cual le molestaba de sobre manera el hecho de que lo interrumpieran en un ataque de inspiración y por lo general era Shuuichi quien solía hacerlo, no a propósito pero no por eso dejaba de ser igual de grave para Yuki.

Revolvió su inseparable mochila en busca del objeto hasta que distinguió algo brillante y plateado al fondo de la misma, lo tomó, se acomodó de nuevo la mochila e introdujo la llave para abrirse paso al departamento donde todo se encontraba a oscuras, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. 

Una puerta se abrió al fondo dejando escapar unos rayos de luz provenientes de aquella habitación que Shindou conocía como el estudio del escritor, quien parecía estar parado en la entrada de dicho estudio con unas hojas en las manos.

Ojos dorados observaron fijamente la menuda figura del pequeño cantante.

- Yuki... - Murmuró Shuuichi como intentando no ser escuchado pero su voz era el único sonido que existía en aquella habitación.

- Vaya, ¿Decidiste volver a tu hotel gratuito? - Dijo el rubio con su siempre característico tono sarcástico quitándose sus anteojos para poder ver mejor al pelirrosa. 

- ¿Nani?.. - Ojos violetas miraron la figura lejana de Yuki Eiri de manera confusa.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -

- Yo.. - Por un momento Shuu-chan sintió en Eiri algo de preocupación lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco, se había emocionado, y era una sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Si no vas a estar aquí cuando se debe mejor deja las llaves, este es un departamento donde se supone que habita gente que vive aquí, no personas que acostumbran dormir en otros lugares - Yuki definitivamente no estaba bromeando.

Ante estas palabras el cantante de cabellos rosas se quedó pasmado, tenía argumentos para justificar su falta de presencia la noche anterior, también tenía muchas cosas que debía expresar, sentimientos que traía dentro de él y que lo estaban carcomiendo poco a poco.

Pero ninguna palabra acudió a su boca, sabía como se sentía pero no tenía idea de como expresar todo aquello que había callado durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?, ¿sabes?, soy una persona ocupada y tengo cosas que hacer - Eiri comenzó a presionarlo para que hablara, la verdad es que sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, algo que le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien, normalmente Shuuichi ya hubiera saltado de un lado a otro hablando atropelladamente dando alguna explicación que probablemente él no entendería mucho pero en lugar de eso había recibido solo silencio por parte del vocalista.

Y eso era motivo suficiente como para mantenerse alerta para cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar porque algo estaba sucediendo, algo que el no entendía o de lo cual no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Shuuichi pudo sentir de nuevo aquel sentimiento de vacío y las ganas de llorar le volvieron, sus ojos se nublaron, sintió un gran dolor estomacal que terminó con su estómago hecho un caos total, salió corriendo en dirección al baño dejando caer su mochila, la cual no había cerrado al momento de sacar las llaves del departamento, y algunas cosas que traía dentro de ella salieron volando por el impacto con el piso, el pequeño cantante no le dio la menor importancia a esto estaba muy ocupado en llegar al baño e inmediatamente después encerrarse en él.

Yuki lo único que pudo escuchar desde afuera de la habitación donde Shindou se encontraba era al cantante toser una y otra vez, notando el esfuerzo que este estaba haciendo por expeler, estaba estático, todavía no alcanzaba a entender por completo aquella reacción.

Fuera lo que fuera, pensó el escritor, no podía dejar las cosas así, esta bien que fuera un hombre cínico y algo cruel, pero si Shuuichi estaba enfermo y no se lo había dicho entonces era momento de obligarlo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala pero antes se detuvo a recoger la mochila del pelirrosa, al momento de meter lo que se había salido de su lugar vio entre la oscuridad dos frascos, los tomó en sus manos y por segunda vez en su vida sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Uno de aquellos frascos, el más pequeño, le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, primero fueron esos frasquitos y después le siguieron los antidepresivos los cuales fueron aumentando en dosis, hasta la llegada de Shuuichi.

Debía admitirlo, Shuuichi había ayudado de gran manera a mejorarse de aquellos arranques depresivos de los cuales era preso de manera constante, aunque a cambio de eso el cantante lo volviera prácticamente loco con su hiperactividad, el prefería eso.

Digamos que lo veía como una locura más sana.

Y como un golpe recordó las palabras de aquel pelirrojo que le había provocado el primer escalofrío...

_"¿Sabes?, me gustan mucho los gatos y por lo mismo no me gusta ver como mueren lenta y dolorosamente cuando existe una posible salvación para ellos... en especial cuando se trata de algún chibi neko"_

Aquellas palabras le habían recordado de manera inmediata a Shuuichi y en aquel momento no había comprendido la razón.

Tal vez algo dentro de él le estaba indicando que el neko estaba sobre el tejado para que evitara que saltara de él y se hiciera daño.

El escritor de mirada dorada pudo sentir como el corazón se le encogió con el tan solo hecho de pensar que su pelirrosa pasara por el mismo estado catastrófico por el cual había pasado ya hace tiempo él mismo.

Dejó la mochila a un lado y se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraba Shindou, los ruidos ya habían cesado.

- ¿Shuuichi? -

Silencio.

- Baka responde, deja de jugar - Esta vez lo dijo más fuerte y se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta, trató de abrirla pero estaba con seguro.

- ¡Shuuichi ábreme! - Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, toda aquella actitud no era normal y el escritor estaba por salirse de sus casillas.

Y dentro de su ira y desesperación pudo escuchar algo a través de la gruesa puerta, era un sollozo.

Suficiente.

Yuki Se fue contra la puerta, uno, dos, a la tercera vez el seguro de aquella barrera cedió.

Se internó de manera rápida a aquella habitación y buscó desesperadamente al cantante, el baño no era muy grande así que no fue necesario explorar mucho, lo encontró sentado en una esquina abrazado a sus piernas, su rostro recargó en las mismas y su mirada violeta mirando a la nada.

El escritor se apresuró a acercarse pero si eso lo había asustado lo que vio después lo aterrorizó.

Sangre.

Sangre que había manchado la ropa que traía encima el pelirrosa.

Sangre que salía de las pequeñas muñecas de Shuuichi.

- ¡Shuuichi! - Gritó Eiri, tomó entre sus brazo al vocalista y envolvió sus muñecas en una toalla que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que tenía en sus manos.

El gato ya había saltado del tejado.

El chibi neko ya se había lastimado.

Ahora la cuestión no era evitar que se lastimara.

Ahora se trataba de mantener al neko vivo, de ver de nuevo los ojos del neko brillar. 

Un gran relámpago cruzó por el oscuro cielo y enormes gotas comenzaron a golpear las ventanas de aquel departamento.

**Notas de la autora:**

_... ¿Qué he hecho? Oo... _


	7. El significado de significar

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Algunas personas me preguntaron si el capítulo seis era el final.. claro que no, no se preocupen que es verdad que me gusta mucho el angst pero jamás he escrito algo con un final tan.. tan radical, nunca he matado a nadie, quien a leído alguna de mis otras historias sabrá que me gusta mucho que todo tenga un final si no empalagoso tal vez tierno, aunque también es verdad que nunca había escrito algo con tanto angst como Loneliness así que solo mi cerebro sabe en que terminará esto ^^U, agradezco mucho los mails y los reviews que me llegaron pidiendo que continuara, me animaron de gran manera, y mil disculpas a las personas que esperaban la continuación, aquí esta el capítulo siete._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 7. "El significado de significar"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Lo que había comenzado siendo una pequeña e inofensiva llovizna terminó convirtiéndose en una potente lluvia, una como no se había presenciado desde años pasados, la temperatura comenzaba a descender tal vez lo que en ese momento era agua pronto se convertiría en hielo. 

Cierto, había nevado con anterioridad en esa semana pero aquellas disminuciones de temperatura se habían presentado de forma gradual.

La actual había evolucionado en tan sólo unas horas.

Un joven de mirada avellana observaba lo que podía alcanzar a ver de la ciudad desde la ventana de la recámara de su departamento, su rostro reflejaba, a simple vista mera preocupación, no le agradaba los días lluviosos, bueno en realidad si le gustaba ver llover era algo muy agradable de apreciar, la frase correcta sería...

No le gustaba ESE día lluvioso.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, se sentía inconforme, sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - Una voz ronca se escuchó a su espalda.

Kyo solo se giró para mirarlo y fue lo único que el pelirrojo necesitó para comprender lo que sucedía, recargándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos pronunció - No te preocupes todo acabara bien - una sonrisa juguetona, traviesa o peligrosa se asomó a sus labios, Kyo no sabía como interpretarla.. era difícil interpretar ese tipo de gestos en Yagami porque por lo general hacían acto de presencia cuando este había hecho algo o planeaba hacerlo.

Y como estamos hablando de Iori Yagami estamos hablando de acciones radicales.

- De una u otra manera todo tendrá que acabar bien - Murmuró el pelirrojo.

Kyo comenzó a sudar. Mas valía que las cosas terminaran bien por si mismas, Iori no era una persona que poseía el don de la sutileza, además se estaba comportando de una manera como decirlo... ¿Demasiado amable?, y eso ya en si era extraño en él.

No es que su koi no fue una buena persona, claro que lo era, pero tenía su manera de demostrarlo, una un tanto rara pero normal tomando en cuenta el ambiente en que había crecido y el carácter que había desarrollado.

Iori siendo amable abiertamente con el resto del mundo...

- Eso es macabro - Suspiró el castaño sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Macabro? -  Iori levantó una ceja no comprendiendo. Kyo lo miró, sonrió y después se tiro en la cama riéndose abiertamente.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi Kusanagi? - Preguntó de manera amenazante.

- ¿Yo? - Contestó intentando contener su risa - etto.. no como crees.. - Kyo esperó un regaño, algún gesto de molestia por parte del de mirada rubí pero lo único que logró captar fue un Iori dirigiéndose a la cama y segundos después enormes carcajadas saliendo de su propia garganta.

- ¿Querías reírte no? - Pronunció Yagami mientras agredía a Kyo con un cruel y despiadado ataque de cosquillas.

- ¡Yagami! - Fue solamente lo que logró decir el de ojos color avellana entre risas.

Iori sonrió de la forma en que lo hacía únicamente cuando estaba con Kyo mientras proseguía con su desalmada ofensiva.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Oscuridad.

Estaba dormido y era lo único que podía ver, se suponía que uno al estar inconsciente soñaba, ya sea cosas buenas o malas lo hacía.

El soñaba con un futuro lleno de éxito dentro del ámbito profesional como sentimental, sí, recordaba de manera vaga aquellos sueños y las pesadillas que hasta hace poco tenía también hacían presencia en su mente.

Y sin embargo todo aquello se le hacía tan lejano, tan extraño.

Él escucho alguna vez de algún estudio que se realizó acerca del sueño donde usaron de prueba a dos personas, a una la dejaron dormir plácidamente, sin ningún disturbio, permitieron que durmiera y soñara cuanto quisiera hasta encontrarse satisfecho; a la otra en cambio, cada vez que captaban que había comenzado a soñar la despertaban.

Como resultado obtuvieron que la segunda despertó finalmente con mal genio, tensa y cansada.

Al parecer no descansó.

Lo mismo pasaba con él. Decidió no continuar con aquel intento inútil de dormir así que abrió los ojos.

Más oscuridad.

Ya no era de extrañarse, a decir verdad ya se estaba empezando a familiarizar con ella. Si estaba teniendo lazos muy profundos con la soledad tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Por que ambas van unidas de la mano.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza levantó la mano derecha para posarla en su frente, fue cuando sintió algo en su muñeca que le impedía moverla con absoluta libertad, enfocó su mirada y con el tacto de su otra mano intentó averiguar de que se trataba, al mover su mano izquierda se dio cuenta que esta también tenía algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo.

Eran vendas. Se sentó tratando de ubicarse y de repente todo lo sucedido desde un par de días anteriores hasta hace pocas horas antes de quedar inconsciente le vino de golpe provocándole un horrible mareo que casi lo hace vomitar.

Escuchó el sonido del interruptor de la luz y toda la habitación que anteriormente estaba en penumbras se encontró iluminada, Shuuichi cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir tal cantidad de luz tan de repente.

- Buenos noches Shindou-san - Una voz suave, educada y con un deje de dureza se dejo escuchar - O debería de decir buenos días - esa voz era inconfundible, la había escuchado varias veces en varios lugares y le había provocado tanto alegrías como tristezas - Son las cuatro de la madrugada pero aun esta oscuro ¿Usted que opina Shindou-san? -

Es curioso que nunca antes hubiera tomado en cuenta eso. Ese hombre solía estar en todas partes, unas semanas antes esto no le hubiera importado pero últimamente se sentía enormemente irritado y triste, antes la tristeza le había ganado a la irritación pero ahora.

Ahora se sentía enojado, frustrado, molesto, harto, cansado y sin ánimos de dejarse de nadie.

De absolutamente nadie.

Después de entrar en aquel estado depresivo había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaba nada y que una vida sin importancia no tenía porque seguir existiendo pero al parecer habían logrado frustrar sus esfuerzos por acabar con todo.

- ¿Shindou-san? - 

- Da igual Seguchi-san - Seguchi Tohma lo miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes - Puede ser noche porque aun no ha amanecido y puede ser día porque son las primeras horas del día -

- Brillante conclusión Shindou-san - Shuuichi no necesitaba voltear para saber que en aquel momento el rubio sonrió - Y ¿Cómo se siente? -

- Bien, gracias - Contestó secamente.

- Que bueno, ¿sabe? lo que usted hizo no es algo muy inteligente ni sano -

- Lo se, gracias por recordármelo -

Ojos color violeta chocaron con unos color esmeralda.

Y la sonrisa de Tohma desapareció, para dar paso una expresión seria y con un brillo de preocupación.

Brillo que no fue detectado por las pupilas del pelirrosa.

La puerta fue abierta de forma brusca para dar paso a una furiosa mujer de largo cabello castaño quien paso de largo al presidente de NG y se paró a un lado de la cama de Shuuichi.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan desconsiderado?, mira que hacer eso en el departamento de Eiri, ¿Qué pretendías?, ¿Qué Eiri recogiera tu cadáver?, ¿No crees que Eiri ya ha sufrido suficiente? - Los ojos oscuros de Mika se veían hinchados probablemente había estado llorando todo ese tiempo. Era lógico estaba preocupada por su hermano, no quería que su pequeño hermano sufriera.

Entonces toda ese desee de querer atacar a quien lo atacara se desvaneció. Su mirada violeta que hace unos momentos se había tornado dura y con un brillo muy diferente al que poseían comúnmente volvió a hacerse opaca. Shuu no podía ser duro, no podía ser agresivo, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza.

Y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder ser lo que tanto necesitaba ser.

- Mika-san por favor tranquilízate, estamos en un hospital - Tohma que había estado analizando todo desde el rincón donde estaba instalado desde antes de que Shuuichi despertara se había dado cuenta del cambio en el rostro del pelirrosa y también sabía que ese enfado no le traería nada bueno a Mika así que decidió tratar de calmar el ambiente por el bien de todos, no quería un enfermo más en aquel lugar, los hospitales no eran sus lugares favoritos - ¿Por qué no vas por un poco de café? en seguida te alcanzo - 

Mika solo guardo silencio, se viró y así como entro de golpe así salió azotando la puerta de la habitación. A Tohma le recorrió una enorme gota por la espalda. En momentos de crisis Mika no solía mostrar lo mejor de si y esa era una clara muestra de ello. 

- Espero que la disculpe esta un poco alterada - Se acercó y se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba junto a la cama.

- No hay problema, entiendo -

Un silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia por unos cuantos segundos.

- Shindou-san.. intentamos localizar a sus padres y marcamos el número que teníamos registrado como el de su casa, nos contestó una mujer y preguntamos por la familia Shindou, ella nos respondió que no vivían en ese lugar, al parecer estaba mal el teléfono -

Shuuichi suspiró.

- No Seguchi-san, el teléfono esta bien, solo que ya no viven ahí, se mudaron... creo - 

- ¿Cree? - 

- Eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermana la última vez que la ví -

- ¿Y cuando fue eso? -

- Hace meses.. -

El rubio analizaba con detenimiento al pequeño cantante como pretendiendo memorizar todas sus acciones y reacciones para evaluarlas después, era una enorme ventaja eso de ser una persona tan observadora porque, por lo general, el podía apreciar cosas que probablemente los demás no captarían.

- Y por último Shindou-san, encontramos este pequeño papel dentro del saco que traía puesto que Eiri-san asegura que no es de usted - El pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia el dichoso papel - 

- Es el teléfono de Kyo-kun e Iori-san -

- ¿Kyo-kun, Iori-san? -

- Sí - Respondió secamente, no tenía ánimos de contarle a Tohma toda su increíble aventura de como termino siendo salvado por Kyo de congelarse en la calle.

- ¿Quiere que les avise que esta aquí? -

Shuuichi miró impresionado a Seguchi, se estaba comportando excesivamente amable con él, eso era extraño, aunque era muy probable que después de que saliera de aquel lugar le pidiera de una forma no muy amable que se alejara de Eiri, sabía perfectamente que Tohma era casi tan sobreprotector, cuando de Yuki se trataba, como Mika. Y bueno, tal vez después de lo que hizo lo consideraba un loco psicópata y por ello trataba de tolerarlo.

- Si no es mucha molestia Seguchi-san, se lo agradecería -

- Bien - Tohma se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta antes de salir se paró y le dirigió su verdosa mirada a la figura Shuuichi - Shindou-san no se con exactitud que es lo que sucede pero no se librará de una larga charla con Eiri-san, por lo visto tienen muchas cosas que aclarar y hablar le sugeriría que peleara por lo justo para usted, creo que ya va siendo hora que Eiri-san entienda que usted también es una persona con problemas y que como la persona mas cercana a usted que se supone es debe de tomarlo muy en serio - Al pelirrosa casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, Tohma rió ligeramente ante esta reacción - ¿Sabe Shindou-san? muchas veces las personas que tratan de brindarle ánimos a los demás y que aparentan ser siempre felices son las que tienen más tristezas acumuladas en su corazón, porque se siente con la obligación de ser siempre felices para los demás, usted sabe que apreció mucho a Eiri-san y también que me siento responsable por su bien estar y es por ello que le digo a usted todo esto -

El de ojos violetas lo miró de manera interrogante, no entendía mucho que digamos lo que Tohma le estaba diciendo, tal vez era por la impresión que se había llevado de escuchar aquellas palabras de aquellos labios, de la persona que menos imaginó.

- Probablemente no entienda mucho lo que le digo pero hay cosas que yo no le puedo decir, aun así le agradezco mucho Shindou-san -

-Pero.. ¿Por qué me agradece Seguchi-san? -

La enigmática y amable sonrisa tan característica de él apareció en sus labios como respuesta y después agregó - Shindou-san se que el significar algo importante para alguien es muy valioso, pero usted no tiene porque preocuparse -

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Shuuichi totalmente estupefacto.

Seguchi Tohma había localizado el fondo de su depresión, el motivo por el cual se sentía solo y hundido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Se había dado cuenta que para Shindou era muy significativo el significar algo valioso para el escritor rubio y no sólo se dio cuenta con solo estar unos cuantos minutos conversando con él sino que le brindó lo que tanto necesitaba Shuuichi, algo que siempre había portado con él y que por obvias razones había perdido hace tiempo.

La esperanza.


	8. Frustración

**"Loneliness"**

**Capítulo 8. "Frustración"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

- ¡Shuuichi! - Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin aviso previo así como el hecho de haber sostenido al pelirrosa entre sus brazos y envuelto las muñecas de éste en una toalla que se encontraba colgando de una barra cerca de la bañera.

Todo lo había hecho de forma inconsciente.

Fue tanto el susto que se llevó que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de manera racional como acostumbraba hacerlo, el terror lo inundo, terror que sólo había recordado sentirlo una vez y que no consideraba algo realmente agradable de revivir.

Quién iba decirlo, ¿Yuki Eiri asustado? 

Aquellos que pretendían conocerlo no lo creerían, el serio escritor que sólo parecía encenderse por la flama del enfado o para jugar y provocar a los demás, cuya única pasión era el escribir y que las relaciones afectuosas de cualquier tipo nunca se le daban, porque el siempre veía todo desde un punto frío.

Pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Y Eiri no era la excepción. Los que realmente lo conocían lo sabían, eran pocas estas personas "cercanas" las cuales lo eran hasta el punto donde el escritor se los permitía.

No era extraño que Yuki tuviera miedo, el miedo era parte de su vida, se había instalado en él desde que era un adolescente y su forma de ser era su único escudo para evitar ser lastimado de nuevo. Congelar sus sentimientos fue la forma en que él encontró para aminorar el dolor que cargaba su alma desde muy temprana edad.

No hay forma de culparlo, cada quien busca sus propias soluciones.

Pero esto le provocó confusiones y a pesar de ser tan realista y racional nunca cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. En su afán de aliviar sus penas creyó que los sentimientos habían desaparecido de su corazón, dejó de tomar los asuntos sentimentales con seriedad, creyendo que todos jugaban él también quiso integrarse al juego.

Pero todos somos humanos, los sentimientos son algo que forma parte de todos y nadie puede desaparecer sus sentimientos por más que se esfuerce.

Sólo los puede encerrar, ocultar.

Lo cuál a la larga resulta contraproducente. Era lo que le pasaba a Eiri, se estaba amargando por su situación, existió un punto donde se dio cuenta de esto y sin embargo se resigno.

¡Aah! pero la vida no es así de fácil y por lo general da vueltas inesperadas.

Alguien llegó, alguien que quiso demostrar que sus racionales pensamientos no eran del todo correctos poniendo su "perfecto y frío" mundo de cabeza, provocándole más de un dolor de cabeza, quiso apartarlo, no podía creer en nadie, en su naturaleza no se encontraba el confiar en los demás, porque todos buscan beneficios de todo y porque el cariño incondicional no existía según él.

Pero...

Eiri Yuki parecía no ser bueno para juzgar a las personas.

Y sin quererlo, o más bien pensando no quererlo, esa persona se había metido en su vida, había conocido su más profundo secreto, de manera insistente permanecía a su lado, sin importarle nada, sólo lo buscaba a él.

Y era una sensación tan extraña para Yuki que no acababa de acostumbrarse ni a creerlo por completo.

Y es que Shindou Shuuichi era el ser más raro que había conocido en toda su no tan larga existencia.

Podía escuchar, entre su aturdimiento, como las ventanas eran golpeadas de manera insistente por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían de forma constante, mientras colocaba lentamente a Shuuichi sobre el sillón pudo distinguir otro sonido, no quiso hacerle caso.

Pero el sonido no cesaba. Tardó unos cuantos segundos más en darse cuenta de que se trataba del timbre.

Y de nueva cuenta se movió de manera inconsciente y abrió la puerta cruzando sus dorados ojos con una mirada verde mientras el dueño de esos ojos verdes lo saludaba.

Thoma Seguchi lucía tan sonriente como siempre hasta que vio el estado del joven escritor, su rostro se tornó preocupado y trató de exclamar alguna frase que probablemente sería una pregunta acerca de su estado de salud.

Pero Yuki ya no escuchó nada más.

Estaba muy ocupado tosiendo al sentir ahogarse con su propia sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta, su vista se nubló cayendo de rodillas sostenido por un preocupado Tohma.

- Shuuichi.. ayúdalo.. - Fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer en la inconsciencia total.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Después de todo si había logrado actuar con racionalidad pensó sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente la habitación del cantante.

Necesitaba un cigarro, Dios... ¡Una cajetilla completa! pero para que lo dejaran en paz y no lo tuvieran encerrado en aquella habitación por su decaída le habían hecho prometer que no lo haría por lo menos en las próximas dos semanas.

Aún se preguntaba como iba a soportar todo eso.

Se comenzaba a sentir frustrado, primero Shuuichi desaparece, cuando aparece parece estar enfermo, cuando decide hablar con él Shuuichi intenta suicidarse y luego le quitan a su mejor amiga: la nicotina.

¡¿Pero que le pasaba al mundo?!

No, no, no entendía, su cerebro no alcanzaba a asimilar porque tanta crueldad contra él.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada al notar su pequeño y cómico monólogo mental, de cierta manera parecía ser que la personalidad de Shindou le estaba influenciando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerró de manera violenta, tanto que hizo que Eiri se sobresaltara sorprendido. Y antes de que pudiera analizar que fue lo sucedido ya tenía a una persona sobre él regañándolo por quien sabe que tantas cosas, la verdad era que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era reprimendas.

Así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando algo le fastidiaba.

Ignorarlo.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a entrar a la habitación para ver como se encontraba el pelirrosa, tal vez, el ver que por lo menos aún respiraba haría que ese intento de dolor de cabeza desapareciera para hacerlo sentir un poco más aliviado.

- ¡¿Eiri me estás escuchando?! -

- Ni si quiera había caído en cuenta que eras tú - Respondió con sinceridad.

- ¡¿Entonces no me escuchaste?! - Gruño la castaña.

- No -

- Entonces si te hubieras dado cuenta de quien se trataba ¿Hubieras puesto atención? - Preguntó Mika esperanzada a que el comportamiento de su hermano fuera producto de los medicamentos que le fueron diagnosticados desde el ingreso al hospital.

- No, de hecho hubieras sido doblemente ignorada - 

Mika estuvo a punto de replicar pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio comenzaba a caminar con el firme objetivo de dejarla hablando sola y al parecer de entrar en la habitación del cantante, fue cuando recordó que Shuuichi no estaba solo.

- Thoma esta con él, tendrás que esperar.. -

Yuki se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, sintiendo que el sentimiento de frustración incrementaba de tamaño se dejó caer pesadamente de nuevo en la silla que estaba anteriormente sentado. Su hermana lo imitó sentándose a su lado derecho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Preguntó la mujer quedamente, no esperaba que Eiri contestara, después de todo él no era una persona que gustara de las conversaciones, sólo lo dijo porque sintió la necesidad de sacarlo, aun cuando sólo el aire fuera el único que la escuchara. Pero sucedió lo impensable por parte de Mika.

- No lo sé - Escucho la voz ronca y giró su sorprendida mirada oscura hacia el rostro de su hermano pequeño, lucía pálido, más pálido que de costumbre, extrañamente tranquilo, su cabellera rubia se encontraba despeinada, la ropa que portaba estaba arrugada y la camisa estaba a medio desfajar.

Era un completo desastre.

Quiso comentar algo sobre su aspecto, quiso sugerirle que se fuera a descansar, pedirle que regresara a su departamento para que se diera un baño y se cambiara de ropa, que fuera a comer algo para que trajera algo en el estómago. Realmente deseo decir tantas cosas pero no lo hizo. 

También quiso culpar de todo aquello a su marido, porque desde que llegó al hospital tras la llamada de éste ella había entrado prácticamente totalmente histérica, quería reprender tanto a aquel muchacho que vivía con su hermano por haber cometido aquella estupidez, como a su propio hermano por haber permitido que algo así sucediera.

Por que muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que ahí el único que podía lastimar a alguien era Eiri, conocía a la perfección el carácter de su hermano pero tenía que actuar como la hermana que era, tenía que estar totalmente del lado de Eiri sin importar lo sucedido.

Fue cuando Tohma habló.

Fue Tohma el que le dijo que al no saber lo sucedido no podían juzgar a nadie, que todo aquello ya se encontraba completamente fuera de las manos de terceros, que aquello era cosa de dos. Porque les gustara o no les gustara Shuuichi y Eiri ya eran una pareja. Habían superado muchas cosas juntos, de hecho, extrañamente su esposo, sacó a relucir que el que ponía mayor empeño en aquella relación era el pequeño cantante.

Se había puesto de parte de Shuuichi...

Por más increíble que pareciera lo había hecho.

Eso es lo que ella había pensado.

Más tarde, después de internados y estabilizados tanto Shindou como su hermano y ella más tranquila se dio cuenta de que realmente no era eso lo que había sucedido. En aquel momento estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar con claridad pero después de un tiempo entendió todo.

Entendió a Thoma y a sus palabras.

Thoma apreciaba mucho a Eiri y siempre buscó el beneficio del escritor, en un principio, al igual que ella, quería mantenerlo dentro de una jaula para evitar que fuera lastimado pero después cayó en cuenta de que esa no era la manera correcta en la que Yuki tenía que vivir, el rubio ya era un adulto capaz de decidir que hacer con su vida y al parecer era muy bueno para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Lo único que le hacía falta a Eiri era encontrar a una buena persona, capaz de aguantar su manera de ser, que lo quisiera de verdad, que sintiera por el joven escritor un amor incondicional siendo capaz de demostrarle que en el mundo aun existían personas que valían la pena.

Bueno, eso se veía algo complicado, no porque no existieran esas personas sino porque son difíciles de encontrar. Sin embargo, pese a esto, el escritor tuvo suerte, mucha suerte.

Encontró a esa persona, esta bien, ella hubiera preferido que fuera una relación más normal, de preferencia que esa persona hubiera sido una chica pero no todo es perfecto, aun estaba en proceso de acostumbrarse, tendría que llevarse mejor con su cuñado pensó.

Mika sonrió para sí.

Tanto Thoma como ella habían aceptado esa relación, que en un principio pensaron sin futuro, de manera oficial. Y al final de cuentas quisieran o no la apoyarían.

La puerta del cuarto de hospital volvió a abrirse dando paso al joven presidente de NG.

- Eiri-san ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto lo divisó.

- ¿Cómo debería de estar? - Contestó mientras plantaba sus dorados ojos sobre la figura de Thoma.

- Vaya, despertaste de muy mal humor - Seguchi le sonrió - y creo que te pondrás un poco más cuando te diga que no puedes pasar a esta habitación -

- ¿Qué? -

- Shindou-san debe descasar, perdió mucha sangre, espero que comprendas que es por su bien, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar con mayor tranquilidad - 

La frustración aumentaba un nivel más.

- Ah! por cierto, ya averigüe de quien es este número telefónico, Shindou-san mencionó a dos personas: Iori-san y Kyo-san -

- ¿Iori-san, Kyo-san? - Repitió el rubio menor sin entender.

- Bueno... parece ser que son amigos de Shindou-san, en este momento voy a hablarles para que vengan a visitarlo por petición del propio Shindou-san -

Genial. ¡No! si no le llovía encima era porque estaba dentro de un edificio y era imposible que una nube entrara por la ventana para cubrirlo. Se sintió aun más frustrado al no ser conocedor de las amistades del joven cantante, amistades que parecían ser cercanas de lo contrario Shuuichi no hubiera pedido sus presencias.

Frunció el ceño molesto, algo estaba mal pero muy mal.

- ¿Cuando puedo verlo? - 

- En una hora más Eiri-san ¿De acuerdo? -

- De acuerdo - Y sin más dirigió sus dorados ojos a observar las blancas paredes del centro médico mientras Thoma tomaba su celular y empezaba a marcar el número telefónico y Mika sólo se dedicaba a mirarlos de manera furtiva a ambos.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cinco y cuarto de la madrugada, aun era temprano, algunas personas apenas se estaban preparando para empezar ese nuevo día, otras tantas se encontraban aún en los brazos de Morfeo y unas pocas se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos con sus pantalones y camisas de tela suave y cálida y un par de tenis que les facilitaba el movimiento.

- ¡Kyo Kusanagi espera un segundo! -

Un chico de cabellos castaños vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una delgada camisa blanca de manga corta pasó como un rayo por entre la escasa gente que se encontraba ejercitando tumbando a algunos en el proceso.

- ¡Gomen nasai! - Hizo una rápida reverencia disculpándose y volviendo a salir corriendo.

- ¡Kyo! - Dijo un pelirrojo vestido totalmente de negro alcanzándolo, disminuyendo la velocidad y corriendo a un par de pasos tras él.

- ¡¿Qué más te dijeron?! -

- Baka neko, el tipo ese... Seguchi creo... dijo que Shindou-kun había tenido algunos problemas... -

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Si no fuera así no tendría motivos para estar internado en un hospital - Lo interrumpió completamente exasperado.

- Y que estaba fuera de peligro y que quería vernos - Iori normalmente al ser interrumpido y hasta cierto punto ignorado no habría reaccionado de una manera muy satisfactoria, de hecho quien le hiciera eso al pelirrojo se acordaría toda su vida de él y si es que vivía, pero esta vez no se molestó, entendía que Kyo estaba muy preocupado... además era Kyo y eso era suficiente motivo para controlar un poco su carácter, por lo menos hasta que todo se tranquilizara.

Ya se las cobraría más tarde de otra manera.

Kyo aumentó la velocidad mientras balbuceaba cosas que Iori no alcanzó a entender, por su parte Yagami dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar, se sentía tonto corriendo por la calle sin razón aparente, después de todo Shuuichi ya estaba fuera de peligro.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Las cinco veinte y cinco, la hora ya había pasado.

El rubio se levanto de la silla para entrar a la habitación, Mika sólo lo observó sin decir nada.

- Eiri-san - Tohma que acaba de llegar con un par de vasos con un líquido que parecía ser café se había parado a un lado de su esposa.

- Ya paso la hora - Sentenció el escritor.

- Lo sé, sólo quería avisarte que hace rato hablé a la casa de los amigos de Shindou-san, deben de estar por llegar -

Yuki no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar hacia la puerta y girar la perilla, abrió la puerta y se quedó viendo desde ese sitio, analizando el lugar a donde se encontraba a punto de entrar.

Y ahí lo vio.

Con su piel lo más blanca que jamás la había visto al punto de poderse confundir con las sábanas blancas de la cama, su cabellera rosa, comúnmente alborotada, caía pesadamente haciendo que algunos mechones rosados cubrieran ligeramente su rostro.

Y él se dio cuenta que lo vio.

Ojos dorados chocaron contra unos violeta profundo.

Y Eiri hizo algo que parecía comenzar a convertirse en una costumbre en él: se estremeció.

Pero hubo algo más, algo que lo hizo sentirse incómodo, algo que lo obligó a sentirse mal, el brillo en los ojos de Shuu no estaba.

El color de la mirada de Shuuichi era de un violeta opaco.

Un color que jamás imaginó ver alguna vez en su vida en la mirada llena de vitalidad y alegría del pequeño cantante.

- Yuki... - Pronunció débilmente el pelirrosa, incluso su voz no se escuchaba como siempre.

Y fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy pero MUY mal.

- ¡Joven espere no corra por los pasillos! -

Eiri sintió un ráfaga de aire pasar a su lado izquierdo.

- ¡Shuuichi-kun!, si me dejan quedarme aquí ya no armare más alboroto - Dijo rápidamente al tiempo que se aferraba de Shuuichi.

- Oh por el amor de Dios... esta bien pero al primer ruido te saco del hospital - Una enfermera le amenazó, estaba ya bastante molesta y no era para menos, Kyo entró gritando y corriendo al hospital, algo que no era ni correcto ni bien visto por nadie.

- Pero yo... - Quiso replicar Yuki, fue cuando la enfadada enfermera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Oh! lo siento cariño, tendrás que esperar, no es nada personal sólo que tengo que tomar en cuenta que también hay otros pacientes que necesitan descansar y con ese chico haciendo escándalo no lo podrán hacer -

La enfermera se retiró dejando a unos extrañados Mika y Tohma ante la escena tan peculiar que acababan de presenciar y un Eiri total, completamente...

- ¿Frustrado? -

Sí, esa era la palabra.

El escritor se viró para ver a la persona que acababa de describir de forma tan precisa su situación encontrándose con alguien que había visto solamente una vez en su vida y que pese a eso lo recordaba muy bien.

- Pero que rayos - Expresó el rubio.

El pelirrojo sonrió, era como un kitsune, inteligente, astuto y capaz de jugar con las mentes de otras personas para diversión propia. Sana diversión claro, nunca dañaría a nadie divirtiéndose, bueno, casi nunca.

A Iori Yagami le encantaba estar a un paso delante de los demás, le fascinaba tener la razón.

_"¿Con que muy frío no?", _pensó acerca del de mirada dorada.__

Estuvo a punto de soltar su conocida sonora carcajada al ver la cara repleta de frustración y sorpresa del rubio escritor.

**Notas de Autora:**

_Y dejamos un poquito en paz a Shuuichi y su depresión enfocándonos en los demás, ne... quiero agradecer a Ayaka-chan por brindarme tantos ánimos para continuar, tus mails fueron un gran motivador, también a Woki-san que también dijo cosas muy bonitas respecto al fic  y a todas las personas que han seguido la historia hasta ahora con la que me he encariñado mucho T__T, el día que la termine me voy a traumar xD._

_Ne.. Para los que no recuerdan o no saben de donde son Iori y Kyo, ellos dos son los personajes principales de un video juego titulado "The King of Fighters" o "KOF" como es conocido de manera común, Kyo tiene el poder de manejar las llamas escarlatas por herencia de los Kusanagi así como Iori puede manejar las llamas púrpura como un Yagami que es él._

_Como sabrán ninguno de los dos crecieron en un ambiente muy agradable, sin embargo, Kyo es un chico muy amable y con una gran capacidad de hacer amigos es por ello que siempre tiene compañeros y amistades en las cuales apoyarse y eso a querer y no aliviana bastante cualquier carga que una persona tenga, en cambio,  Iori es una persona más solitariay que en lo único que confia realmente es en sus propias habilidades._

_Al final del capítulo cuatro Iori dice una frase:" Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase" está frase significa "Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna" y es algo muy normal escucharlo de sus labios dentro del video juego._


End file.
